masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halcyon City
__FORCETOC__ Overview Halcyon City (/ˌhæl siˈoʊ ni ən/) is a massive, bustling megalopolis. Gleaming silver skyscrapers adorn its business districts, and assorted streets, bridges, and rails crisscross its body. Countless people from countless cultures and walks of life populate this great city. It’s a contradictory and wonderful combination of darkness, crime, corruption, and flaws, built on the errors of the past alongside light, hope, and the promise of change and growth. It’s always been the city of tomorrow and yesterday, and that’s never been more true than today. Halcyon is the focal point of the super-powered, extra-normal world. Caped figures soar through its skies and break into fights against terrible monsters and gigantic robots. Villains scheme in nefarious lairs hidden in the clouds over the city, while heroes meet and contemplate their next course of action in their golden halls of justice. Paranormal adventurers walk Halcyon City’s streets, looking for distortions and portals to other realms, while time travellers and aliens make this city their home, for better or worse. Geographical Location Halcyon City is in the Great Lakes area of the United States, between the US-Canada border and the ocean. It used to be inland, but after the sinking of a large portion of the North American continent (including Old Montreal), it is on the coast. The People of Halcyon City Host to a true plethora of variety, Halcyon City boasts an impressive number of people of interest, organisations and groups that help shape, and have shaped, the metropolis into what it is today. These count the immaculate heroes, noble guardians and forces of good meant to safeguard the populace from all sorts of dangers. Of course, amongst these people are more than just heroes, as Halcyon have seen its share of villainous or nefarious plots and schemers in its day, with new menaces appearing almost on a daily basis. These include, but are not limited to: * Cyclone, the (arguably) most iconic hero of modern-day Halcyon City. * The Big Team, Cyclone's group of up-and-coming young superheroes. * A.E.G.I.S., the city's prime and largest superhero aid and control organisation. * C.O.L.O.R., a renegade group meant to act as a refuge for those created with nowhere to go. : * G.R.E.Y., a branch of a world-spanning organisation bent on control of the super-powered. Points and Places of Interest Like its denizens, Halcyon City itself is a distinct, yet amalgamate locale with a dozen or more points or places of interest for its citizens to explore and enjoy. Many of them are of mundane use, but just as many hold secrets beneath, serving as HQs for various superhero groups, super-military organisations or villainous lair of evil. In Halcyon City, it's more than likely that almost every place hides a second face, for the better or for worse. These include, but again are not limited to: * The Big Team Base, which location is shrouded in mystery to even its own members. * The Big High, one of the more popular high schools in the neighbourhood. * Halcyon City Park, a large swath of untouched land serving as the prime relaxation spot for its inhabitants. Category:Location Category:B-Verse